


I Do What I Want.

by autumnwritesoccasionally



Category: Triple Frontier (2019)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Pregnancy, paint fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:33:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26603020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/autumnwritesoccasionally/pseuds/autumnwritesoccasionally
Summary: Will smirks then, wanting to lift the mood. “A little? No offense babe, but I don’t think binge watching Bob Ross on Netflix makes you an artist.”You release a low sharp sound, eyes narrowing in challenge.Will’s eyes widen “Did you just hiss at me?”“I am pregnant and I do what I want.”
Relationships: William "Ironhead" Miller/Reader
Kudos: 7





	I Do What I Want.

Squinting at the paintbrush in your hand, you try to keep it steady as you lay a new stroke down. You take a step back to look at your progress and let out a sigh. You’re not happy with it. Any of it. 

You reach forward and try once more to correct the part that bothers you the most, but you just smear it more, making it looks worse. Like a sad, abstract blob. And _not_ the kind you were going for.

“AAARRRGHHHH”

“Y/N?” You hear Will’s footsteps down the hall. He steps into the soon-to-be nursery, surveying the situation. “Should you be painting, babe? Like the with the…fumes… and stuff? I can help, if you want…”

Trying to remember that he says these things out of love and crap, you count to three in your head before you answer him. “Paint is safe if I have air circulating and I don’t do it for too long, and I’m fine. Thank you, though.” You smile tightly. 

He simply nods his head. Will has had to tread a bit lightly the past couple months. He can’t complain though. He’s never seen you more beautiful. 

But still, always treading lightly.

He looks over at the mural that you’ve been working on. It’s been your project all week. You were so excited to start and you had such a clear vision for it. 

Will is thinking that he doesn’t _particularly care_ what the wall of the nursery looks like, but he knows you do. He also realizes that it’s probably not going how you’d hoped, so he’s not exactly sure how to proceed here. You watch Will as he examines your work so far, feeling more dejected the longer it takes him to react.

And now, unfortunately for Will it’s a moot point because he’s now taken too long to say anything and he hears sniffling behind him.

“I get it, alright? I fucked up!” Damn it. This pregnancy has been so much harder than you thought it would be. Will is just so… _capable_. He’s got his shit together you can’t even put paint on a wall right. 

You’re also frustrated that you can’t keep yourself from crying about anything and everything anymore. 

“No! No, babe, it’s perfect. Whatever you want, we’ll do. We can start over and do something together, or hire someone, or keep it like this.” Will wipes your tears away and places a soft kiss on your forehead. “As long as you’re happy, I’m happy. The most important thing is that this room–” he looks to the other half put together furniture in the nursery, “is going to be beautiful and cozy because you, me, and our baby will be in it.” His hand moves to your stomach, his thumb rubbing slowly up and down your tightened skin.

You lean into his touch. “I know, you’re right. I just had this great idea, but it _might’ve_ been a little ambitious…”

Will smirks then, wanting to lift the mood. “A little? No offense babe, but I don’t think binge watching Bob Ross on Netflix makes you an artist.”

You release a low sharp sound, eyes narrowing in challenge.

Will’s eyes widen “Did you just hiss at me?”

“I am pregnant and I do what I want.”

“Oh, yeah?”

“Yeah.”

“Well, what are you going to do now?” 

Before you can process what he’s doing, Will takes the paint brush out of your hand and flings it at you, causing paint to splatter all over your face.

“You. Did. Not.”

“You gonna do something about it, babe?” Will challenges in that annoyingly sexy voice of his.

You reach for another brush and then it’s on. And it’s messy. Will has a slight advantage from having experience in war, but you make up for it with being scrappy by nature. And by him being extra careful because you’re carrying his child and all that. Sucker.

It’s a good thing you covered the floor and furniture in plastic, because paint is now _everywhere_. Every color imaginable covers you and Will from head to toe. When you both stop to catch your breath and you put your hands your stomach, Will calls for a surrender. Both of you laughing, you look around the room to examine the damage, you see that the mural is now almost completely covered in paint splatters.

“I like it.”

Will comes behind you, wrapping his hands around your waist. He sets his chin on your shoulder and leans in close to your ear. “Me too, babe, it’s perfect.” 

You can feel the vibration of his voice travel all the way down your spine. “Now…I’d really like to kiss you right…here” his breath moves over to that spot on your neck that drives you crazy, making your breathing pick up, “but I think I’d better get you in the shower and clean you up first.”

You are immediately heading into the hall towards the bathroom, pulling a chuckling Will behind you.


End file.
